Vehicles, such as cars, may have one or more sensors and may have the capability to evaluate signals from those sensors to detect an unusual event, such as a break-in or a road accident. The car may therefore be able to indicate an unusual event to a user/driver of the vehicle.
In certain regions of the world, there may be evidentiary systems, such as video cameras, on or in proximity to roads. These evidentiary systems may be in the form of physical infrastructure, such as cameras on a side of the road. Alternatively, the evidentiary systems may be part of the cars that are on the roads.